


Constant Companion (Discontinued)

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more.<br/>(This fic is discontinued. It will not be updated. Do not message me to update it or I will delete it entirely, Thank you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Lusia, because it was her favorite. Someday I might even finish it...

Tap….tap…tap…went the sound of his walking stick, as he felt his way carefully along the sidewalk. The stick had been his constant companion for nearly a year now. Although he had been blind for nearly three years, he had been asleep for the first one and too terrified to leave his apartment for the second. It wasn’t until the third year that he had gained the confidence and the courage to venture out of his hideyhole and rely on his other senses. His keen sense of hearing, smell and direction. He also well remembered the sights of his neighborhood. The beautiful colors, the shops, parks, houses and everything. He was nearly twenty two now. He had had an accident when he was nineteen, losing his sight and a year of his life. He had spent a year in a coma, before waking up as a twenty year old, his memories scrambled. No recollection of the accident or events leading up to it. And unfortunately his parents had died while he had been asleep. It had been a devastating blow during what had already been an incredibly dark time for Akihito.

But he had moved back into his familiar, childhood home which was luckily a small apartment on the first floor and slowly, with the help of his friends and neighbors, he had adapted to his disability. He had learned all he could about living alone. To always put everything back where it came from, so he could find it again. He had learnt to do his own laundry, to fold and hang them in their proper place. Shopping for food was hard to learn, but the local market owner always had someone assist him for as long as he needed. He had to bring a brail picture stamp kit with him in order to mark the cans. The small indented stamp let him know what was in the cans, plus he separated the soups, veggies and other canned goods by putting them in different cabinets in his tiny kitchen.

Today was a very special day to Akihito and he had to force himself to slow down and go carefully as he walked the streets of his neighborhood. It wasn't even eight in the morning and the temperature had already risen to seventy-three degrees. It would be scorching later, but he was enjoying the heat on his flesh for now. It had been a long hard winter and there was nothing he loved more than the spring. His neighbor had helped him go shopping for clothes and organized his closet so he could be sure to pick shirts and pants that matched. What he didn’t know was that the kind elderly lady had picked an assortment of blue shirts that brought out the vivid coloring of his stunning eyes. They were beautiful, looking at them it was impossible to tell the owner could not see out of them. The way he responded to the world around him made it even harder to tell that the gorgeous blond boy was completely blind. He looked especially dashing today in his dress shirt and pressed gray slacks.

As he continued to walk, as he did every day that he could, he took in the sounds of the people talking, the cars roaring by, the gentle breezes passing his ears. The open air stands were just opening, the smell of fresh cut blooms emanating from the flower stands. He greeted everyone that spoke to him and at times, even stopped and chatted with some people. Because of that he was forced to bypass his favorite coffee shop, the smell of the roast calling out to him, but as his finger felt for the dial on his wrist he knew he was late and would have to go without it today.

Today was his first day as a customer service rep for Sion industries. His first job since the accident. He was so excited to be back in the workforce and thrilled with his new position. The company was booming, thanks to the fresh ideas of the new CEO. He was the media’s darling and reports of his largesse and charms were always on the news. Akihito liked him because unlike most companies that claimed to offer opportunities to the disabled, the Sion corporation seemed to actually mean it. His interviewer had hardly asked him a single question about his constant companion, the white walking stick.

He knew he was in front of the tall building because his best friend Kou had practiced walking the route with him, nearly a dozen times over the past week. He knew how many steps to go up and where the elevators were. The customer service phone department was on the fourth floor, two doors down on the right. He took the five steps with confidence and crossed the lobby. His spatial memory was excellent. Unless one noticed the cane, they would have never known he had a disability at all. Feeling along the wall to his left, he ran his hand until he felt metal and buttons. The Braille helped him select the right one and he walked inside, leaning against the wall and propping his cane in the corner to check his hair with his hands. It was thick, fluffy and terribly unruly. From what he remembered, without loads of hair gel, it generally made him look like he had recently been electrocuted. He fervently hoped it was behaving itself today....

“Asami-san!!? Where are you going?”

He startled as a man's voice cried out in alarm in the distance, outside of the elevator and he heard footsteps running towards him. Expensive sounding leather slapping against the marble floor and into the elevator with him, right as he heard the elevator doors slide closed.

“You!” A deep voice, slightly out of breath cried out accusingly, almost angrily.

Akihito moved his head side to side, wondering if there was someone else in the elevator with them. He felt terrible he hadn’t even noticed a third person, that wasn't like him at all. But no…he was sure there was no one else, just the two of them. He looked back in the direction of the deep voice in confusion.

It was breathless coming from high above him. “Oh my god. Its you, it really is you. I can’t believe.....Do you have any idea, how long I have been looking for you?” The voice with filled with anger and desperation and exhilaration, large hands grabbing Aki’s slender shoulders in a tight grip. He must have Aki confused with someone else.

He tilted his head back, looking up, opening his mouth to explain but the other man cut him off abruptly.

“Don’t. Don’t say one word. Just...fuck....”

The deep voice was even closer now, Akihito felt the words ruffle his hair and suddenly the man’s lips were slanting over him, catching his high pitched squeak of surprise, muffling it with his own mouth. The arms tightening around him, pressing the full length of Akihito’s body against the other man’s powerfully muscled build, leaving him no escape.

It felt embarrassingly good to be held. It had been so long. He breathed in the scent of the other man as his lips gently stroked Akihito’s. He began to press them more insistently, his large warm hand floating up Akihito’s neck, tracing the soft skin with his palms. Feeling the innocent shiver his touched caused. A large thumb pressed down on Aki’s chin, forcing his mouth to open slightly. His tongue pressed in and Aki’s mouth opened further letting it in. He heard the older man groan as he tentatively touched it with his own, stroking it, and sucking on it. He was inexperienced, but even he could feel the heat building in the kiss. He shouldn’t be doing this, he didn’t even know this man, he began to struggle, pushing against that hard chest, pulling back from the ravenous kiss. The other man grunted and pushed him back against the wall, pressing him between it and the hardness of his larger body. His mouth covered Akihito’s hungrily. He took Akihito’s breath away, consuming him, his large hands plunging into Akihito’s soft hair, pulling and tugging on it. Forcing him even closer, pressing their mouths together. The ding of the elevator startled Akihito and the man pulled back. He heard the door slid shut again and the elevator began to rise again.

Akihito took the chance to try and clear thing up with the stranger whose muscular arms were pulling Akihito back into a close embrace.

"Excuse me sir, please I...mmmmph!"

Those insistent lips pressed against his, two large hands taking his head in them, strong thumbs pressing his jaw open so that hot wicked tongue could pillage his soft cavern. The only thing Akihito could do was moan in submission, slumping back against the wall. God, the man could kiss. The electricity pulsing between their bodies was insane....he was throbbing, had never felt so aroused in his entire life. He didn't even realize that the elevator had stopped, but the other man did. He lifted Akihito off the ground, cradling him in his arms, clutching him tightly to that broad chest. Leaving the boy's constant companion, his slender white cane, propped uselessly in the corner.

-


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years ago_

Asami Ryuichi was about to end it all. His life was already over anyway. He had put everything he had into his company. His entire family fortune. He had been groomed since infancy to take over the helm and he had run it into the fucking ground. They were weeks from filing chapter eleven bankruptcy, from having to tell the employees that they no longer had jobs. Some of which had worked for the company for thirty years. For his grandfather, for his father and then for him. The one who had tanked his own legacy. He had been bamboozled by shady investors. It had seemed like a sure thing, until the entire house of cards had collapsed, revealing the pyramid scheme for what it was and Asami holding the short end of the stick. He was twenty eight and had nothing left to live for. He did however, have a 10 million dollar life insurance policy, that would enable the company to at least pay its pensions and offer some sort of severance package to the employees. It was the right thing to do. The responsible thing.

He looked out over the dark water below, the lights of Tokyo gleaming over the ripples. The bridge was very, very high. He would be knocked out from the impact and would drown when he sank. But his body would certainly be recoverable. They would need it, to cash in the policy. He drew a deep breath…

“You are one morose looking mother fucker, you know that?”

He turned his head to the side sharply. A blond boy had come up out of nowhere to stand next to him at the railing. He was short and very petite, with bright blue eyes, sparkling even in the low light, a T-shirt that said No concept, Jeans and dirty sneakers. His blond hair was sticking out in all directions. He looked like an electrocuted porcupine. A very, very cute electrocuted porcupine, but still, that hair was ridiculous. The kid couldn’t be out of high school. And he was drunk as a skunk. He could smell the sweet alcohol on the boy’s breath. Smelled like strawberry daiquiris. What kind of a juvenile delinquent drank strawberry daiquiris? A really lame one. Asami rolled his eyes and ignored the kid, waiting for him to go away so he could get on with it. “Moroooose Mutha..fuckaaa……”

Asami clenched the rail with his hands. The drunk kid would go away soon. The kid giggled, snorting to himself, “Imma call you M&M!”

Go the fuck away kid. Asami thought to himself as he ground his teeth. “If I was a M&M, I would be a green one, you know why?”

Nope. He definitely did not know why. And he definitely did not care why this little punk wanted to be a green M&M.

“Because, nobody expects chocolate to be green! Its totally unexpected. Like the Spanish Inquisition!!!”

Kid was stinking drunk, he wasn't even making sense anymore. The way he was swaying made Asami a little nervous and he kept watch out of the corner of his eye to make sure the boy didn’t tumble headfirst over the side of bridge, instead of himself.

“Plus, the green ones taste the best!” The boy was holding up a delicate finger, pointing it at Asami, looking up at him terribly seriously as if he was lecturing on the merits of astrophysics or something.

Ok that was just absurd. It didn't matter what color an M&M was, they were all chocolate. He finally decided to speak up, looking down his nose at the boy.

“They do not. All M&M’s taste the same.”

“NA-UH! The green ones are BETTER!”

Asami just shook his head, who was the bigger idiot? The drunk person blithering about M&Ms having different flavors or the sober guy arguing with him.

“Now you! If you were an M&M, you would be a brown one!”

He decided to humor him, it would probably make him go away faster, plus he was just a little bit curious now..... “And why exactly is that?”

"Because chocolate's supposedta be brown. You look like the type who follows the rules, always does what people expect, ammaright? Booooring....."

Suddenly Asami felt very angry, what the hell did this kid know anyways? He bristled defensively.

"If by boring you mean responsible and hardworking then yes.... Fat lot of good its done me. But what the hell could a child like you know about the world? Or anything at all? Why don't you run along home to your parents! Aren't you out past your bedtime little boy?"

He scowled ferociously, squaring up on the small kid. Using his large height to try and intimidate him into leaving.

The kid burst into peals of laughter, holding his stomach, Asami couldn't help but notice that he had a truly beautiful smile. Full of innocent joy.

He smiled to himself and backed off. Adorable little fool. Asami could have been anyone. Someone dangerous. He really ought to make sure the boy got home, anything could happen to him in his current condition

"Whats your name kid?" He asked when the boy finally stopped laughing.

He had the hiccups now. "Hiccup" He hid his smile behind a small fist, his slender shoulders rising with each hiccup.

"Hiccup. Hic-Hic- Tak-Hic-Taba-Hic- Tabaka...Hic-Kito!"

Ok, that was pretty much the weirdest name he had ever heard. But pretty much everything about this kid was just plain weird.

"Well Tabaka Kito, do you make a habit of getting drunk, wandering the streets at midnight and talking to strangers who could be serial killers for all you know?"

"Hah- Hiccup You're not a serial killer. I can tell. Hic- I already know what you are. HICCUP!" Asami raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what am I then?"

"A BROWN M&M!!"

Kito fell backwards, breaking out into peals of laughter again and Asami caught him by front of  
his shirt before he could land on his cute little butt.

His hiccups had gentled some what, but every now and then his small frame shook with another. Asami kept ahold of him, holding him up by the collar. Looking at those brilliant blue eyes that looked right back at him. A little glazed, but full of light and happiness......

"Yur preeetty. Hiccup!"

Asami fought the urge to laugh. He, Asami Ryuichi, was pretty? He was pretty sure that was a first. Perhaps he had already died and landed in some strange purgatory of absurdity. He set the boy back up on his feet on the pavement and sighed.

Kito cocked his head at him. "Why are you so sad M&M?"

"Because I'm a brown M&M that always does whats expected."

The boy shrugged. "So don't be brown anymore! Thats the best thing about the brown M&Ms, its kinna like they're naked. So they can be any color they want to be!"

"Like green?" Asami smirked.

A small fist pumped in the air! "Exactly, a green M&M, doing the unexpected! Off to discover! WHOOOSH!"

He spread his arms wide and ran off, circling like an airplane.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Asami ran after him. The little green M&M could get hit by a car or fall off of a bridge or any number of things in his inebriated condition. Asami was at least going to ATTEMPT to see him home safely.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought I was taking you home." He looked up at the bright colors and flinched a little at all the jarring, discombobulated noises assaulting his ears

"Thats what a brown M&M would do! I, am a GREEN one remember?" The beautiful young blond proclaimed proudly with a hand on his chest.

Asami facepalmed. 

"Two tickets pleash?"

Kito reached in his back pocket, his fingers sticking out the small hole at the bottom. He wiggled them around and turned around in a complete circle, nearly falling on his face trying to look inside his back pocket, asking curiously, "Wherss ma wallet?"

Asami rolled his eyes and took out his own sleek black wallet, pulling a 10,000 yen note from the pile that was inside it and handing it to the scruffy looking cashier. Kito's eyes boggled at the amount of money inside.

"Duuuude! You shouldnt'carry so much money round....” He drew a deep breath in and continued, “What if you lost your wallet??" His big blue eyes widened in alarm at the thought.

"Like you?" Asami arched an eyebrow at him pointedly, but he really just wanted to laugh.

A slender finger came up, one eye closing in an expression that Asami thought was supposed to be scolding, but was in fact just ridiculously cute.. "Zactly!"

"Whooosh!"

The little green M&M turned into an airplane again, with Asami still in hot pursuit, snatching his change and their tickets from the cashier, cramming them into his suit pocket and running into the all night carnival behind him.

-

He had never been to such a place in all his life. It was a blur of chaos and color, screams and laughter.

Kito was eating it up and after a while, Asami had to admit it was growing on him too. The little blond had made a bee line for the bumper cars, which was the only motorized vehicle he was fit to be operating right about now. He picked a green one of course, and Asami had jumped into the black car next to him, fully aware of how absurd he looked. A six foot four man in a black custom tailored Armani suit squeezed into a greasy bumper car built for a child. But then again, what the hell did he need fancy suits for anymore?

The first few bumps by strangers had him more irritated than anything. Especially when they rammed their cars into Kito's, jostling that small body inside the car. But the boy's exhilarated whoops and screeches of laughter had him barreling his own bumper car into the little green one. Bouncing Kito all over the floor. The boy wasn't quite coordinated enough to launch his own attacks and kept running into the walls more than anything else, but his peals of laughter indicated that he was loving it just the same.

Asami finally gave in to the urge he had had almost since the boy had started blathering on about M&Ms. He threw his head back and laughed until his belly ached. Laughing like he hadn't since childhood.

-

He looked out over the dark sky above, the lights of Tokyo gleaming at his feet, reflecting off the clouds, making them glow pinkish gray. They were very, very high up, at the very top of the Ferris wheel. The green balloon Asami had bought and tied to Kito's thin left wrist was bobbing overhead. He had nearly lost the boy a few times, when something caught his eye and he darted off into the crowd erratically. He was short, so the bobbing balloon that followed him around overhead had helped Asami locate him more than once this evening. Kito seemed to finally be tired out. They played every carnival game, had ridden every ride, except for the spinning teacup ride. Asami had dragged him away from that one. Kito had devoured just about every obscene concoction they sold at the carnival from funnelcake to cotton candy and Asami was not eager to see any of it make a reappearance. His buzz had worn off and yet he remained just as funny and sweet, if only slightly more intelligible. Entrancing. He seemed to take everything in stride, like going to a carnival with a perfect stranger and having the time of his life was something he did every day. Asami had a feeling that Kito had the time of his life every day, no matter what he was doing. He was just that kind of guy.

Kito's soft blond head was laying on his shoulder as they swayed silently over the city, the green balloon still tied to his wrist, bobbing over their heads. The sounds of the crowd and the corny music fading away below them.

"Im happy M&M" 

"Me too Kito"

He put his arm around the boy's small shoulders and hugged him close. It was chilly up top on the Ferris Wheel and Asami had spread his suitcoat over the boy’s slender frame. Big blue eyes looked up at him and Asami captured his small chin in hand, stroking that full lower lip with his thumb. He had the prettiest most perfect lips Asami had ever seen, male or female.

"Kito, Thank you, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"But...you paid for everything! I lost my wallet." 

That full lower lip pouted out just a bit and Asami was hit with a thought that would never have crossed his mind before that night. But he wasn't a brown M&M just then, tonight he had become a green one…

"Hmmm. That's true. Perhaps you should pay me back then?" 

"But I don't have any money...."

"I don't want money. I want to kiss you, right here"

Asami fingers brushed across the pink lips that were hypnotizing him.

Kito's eyes widened in surprise, "But…but…. I'm a boy!" He spluttered in confusion, sitting more upright.

"I know..."

"And I'm not gay!" 

"I'm not either." Asami shrugged

"Then why do you want to kiss me?" He looked up curiously into Asami's eyes. 

"Because I'm a green M&M tonight, doing the unexpected..."

That seemed to satisfy the boy and he leaned forward, tilting his head back and squeezing his lips into a smushy looking pucker. It was patently obvious he hadn't kissed much, if ever. For some reason that thought pleased Asami quite a bit. He had had his pick of lovers over the years. Women falling at his feet had been as much his birthright as his thick jet black hair, his strong jaw and his family fortune. He had always required his lovers to be skilled, very experienced, and not to mention female. But for some reason, all bets were off when it came to this particular bewitching boy. Tonight had gone from the worst to the the best night of his life. He had never laughed so much. Never had this much fun in his entire life. No one had ever made Asami feel like Kito did. Alive and powerful, as if the world was full of wonder and possibility and all he had to do was step outside of all the rules and restrictions he had placed on himself, reach out and grab it and anything could be his. That he could be anyone, do anything. All thanks to this crazy little kid. The green M&M, Tabaka Kito, who was perfect in his eyes. Absolutely perfect in every way and Asami absolutely adored him. And the idea of giving Kito his very first kiss exhilarated Asami in a way nothing had in his entire life. He wanted to make it perfect for him.

He took the boy's sweet, trusting face in his hands and leaned down, brushing his lips over Kito's until they relaxed and flattened out, becoming pliant, opening slightly to him. Asami took every advantage of the opening he was given. He pushed and the boy pulled, hesitantly sucking on the tongue that probed his mouth. The heat between them was electric. The boy threw his arms around Asami’s neck and the large man hauled him into his lap, his hands roaming under the boy’s shirt, stroking all that fine fair skin. The softest he had ever felt, clutching that lithe body closer and closer, gripping his hip. Knocking the suitcoat to the floor. And before Asami realized what was happening, the carnie at the bottom was catcalling them.

“Woohooo, all the homos I get on this sideshow, you twos is just abouts the prettiest. You got a cute little girlfriend there big man!”

Kito blushed and Asami stared the man into silence as they got off, his arms slung protectively around his BOYfriend’s shoulders. His boyfriend. He liked the sound of that. A lot.

They walked slowly towards the exit and Kito was strangely quiet. He worried for a moment that he had gone too far, that Kito was embarrassed or upset. But as he watched those delicate features for clues, that lovely mouth opened into a wide yawn, his long eyelashes sinking to halfmast, relying almost completely on Asami to lead him out of the park. Asami smiled affectionately, like everything, Kito seemed to just take it all in stride. He wasn’t upset, he was just exhausted. Asami hailed a cab, guided the blond boy’s head under the door before he beaned himself and climbed in after him, the green balloon in hand. Kito snuggled in closely and yawned again, falling almost immediately to sleep.

“Where to?” The cabby looked back at them, an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

He paused, looked down at the cute little porcupine tucked into his side, like he was nesting. He should take him home. But he didn’t know where Kito’s home was, if he had a wallet maybe… but then, if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t quite ready to let go of him, or this night yet. Asami never wanted it to end.

He gave the driver the address of a nice hotel he knew of and pulled Kito in his lap, tucking his suitcoat around him more firmly. About twenty minutes later, he was contemplating doing the same thing with the bedcovers. Kito was out like a light, Asami had carried him easily from the car to the hotel room. He had already untied the string from his wrist and let the green balloon float to the ceiling overhead. But…the boy wouldn’t want to sleep in his street clothes would he?

No surely not. He laid him down carefully, carefully extricating his long arms and fluffy blond head from his T-shirt. The front was a sticky mess from the candy apple he had consumed, as much caramel landing on his shirt as in his adorable mouth. Asami drew in a sharp breath when the boy’s upper body was revealed to his hungry gaze. He was thin and sinewy, but anything but scrawny. Taut muscles in his arms and graceful shoulders, a well defined chest with a tight little six pack. He wanted to lick it.....and the perfect pink little nipples. The sexy little bellybutton. Asami’s mouth watered with the urge to dip his tongue in that hollow, pinch those tight buds between his teeth……He shook his head.....How the FUCK had he never realized he was gay before?

Asami decided to distract himself by moving to the other end, pulling off Kito’s sneakers and socks. Caressing the graceful arches of his delicate feet. His slender ankles. He would be uncomfortable laying all night in those tight jeans. Asami really ought to take them off for him. His skin was pale, smooth and nearly hairless, it seemed like it would be really sensitive, so it wouldn’t do to have him rubbed raw by that rough fabric. No, that wouldn’t do at all.

His large hand moved up between Kito’s legs, carefully unbuttoning his jeans and sliding his zipper down, tugging the jeans off carefully. He drew a sharp breath in when he noticed the bulge in the boy’s boxers, the way his inner thighs spread and the smooth curve of his ballsack that was visible up the loose pants leg. He was a natural blond apparently. His pubic hair soft and pale. He unconsciously ran his hand up that soft, smooth thigh and Kito’s hips bucked in his sleep, as if asking him to go further.

He really would sleep much better if Asami took care of that for him. It was the least he could do. Kito had saved his life after all.... Brought him to life in fact. He drew his boxers, down off those long gorgeous legs. His mouth watering as the boy’s shiny pink penis was revealed, popping up and bobbing before Asami’s entranced eyes. No candy had ever tempted him like that perfect little cock did. It looked fucking delicious…..He had never done this before, but he had had it done to him - many, many times. He figured that what he liked, Kito would probably like too….

-


	4. Chapter 4

Asami lowered his chest between Kito’s thighs, parting them with his arms hooked lightly under each thigh, supporting the spread. The boy started to stir and he placed his large warm hand on that taut stomach and stroked it lightly, comfortingly. His other fingers brushed againt the soft hair covering those smooth pink, perfectly round little testicles. Christ, even Kito’s balls were fucking gorgeous. That fine fair skin erupted in goose bumps and Asami lowered his head and ran his tongue between the boy’s slit and the flared beginning of his crown’s underside. Flicking it back and forth quickly, until he heard Kito sigh erotically in his sleep. He ran his tongue all around the flare of that pretty little cock, lap after lap until it started to leak clear fluid. Unable to resist, the taste and the smell of it, fascinated, he then tried to enter the slit with his tongue, lapping his essence, branding that taste into Asami’s memory. His cock was glistening, dripping with his juices and Asami's saliva. It looked fucking delicious. He wanted to eat it all up. Asami pursed his lips and dove down, swallowing it entirely his nose ground into that fine blond pubic hair, deepthroating him with ease. Kito cried out, coming awake and grabbing Asami’s thick black hair, bucking his hips in pleasure.

When he realized what was happening, seeing the man between his legs, he seem to calm quickly. His beautiful blue eyes opened wide. They were not filled with fear or shame, only arousal and innocent curiosity. Asami smiled around the cock in his mouth. He was so fucking perfect, just taking it in stride, going with the flow. Asami then raised his head to about halfway, swirled his tongue around it and sucked hard once before releasing suction. He opened his mouth just enough to breath out, sucking cold air around the straining shaft. Kito moaned again and Asami grinned. Precum was flowing steadily from his little slit. He resealed his lips around that smooth flesh and started moving up and down, taking his hands and rubbed Kito’s stomach, hips and sides back and forth with the same rhythm. After a few moments, the boy was beyond any other sounds, but fast panting and needy moans. Asami looked up and met Kito’s eyes, they were watery and filled with tears of pleasure; he was lost. Somehow he knew if he sped up his movements he would cum, if he changed the suction, anything at all, Kito would trip over the finish line. So he didn’t.

He wanted the boy writhing, on edge, until he couldn’t hold off anymore. Kito tilted his head back and grabbed the sheets, crying out loudly, almost in pain. Poor baby. With some regret that it would be over, Asami dove down to the base again, sucking hard in his throat, feeling Kito thicken and stiffen before he exploded. He cried out loudly when he came, his mouth open, covered with his own fingers, muffling the cute little cries, his shaft twitching with each spurt of his warm juice. Asami lapped it up like the finest wine, the taste was sweet and thick. When the last of Kito’s spasms stopped, he collapsed, completely relaxed. Asami bobbed a few more times on him to clean him up, drawing the last of his cum from him, as he squirmed from the sensation on his over stimulated flesh, panting still a little. He was trembling and Asami moved quickly to comfort him, stripping off his own shirt and pants, wrapping his arms around Kito and pulling him close, stroking his back lovingly. Kito buried his face in Asami’s chest breathing heavily for a long minute before looking up. Their eyes met and Asami felt himself fall even further into the abyss. The moment seemed to go on for eternity. When Kito finally spoke, his voice was soft and vulnerable, tugging on Asami's heart strings.

“You know what? I think I maybe might be gay afterall….” Asami laughed hard, the whole bed shaking and little Kito with it.

“Me too” He said, still laughing, deep in his belly.

The beautiful boy smiled broadly in relief, “Oh good!”

Asami nodded and kissed him on the chin. “Yes, it is good.”

He looked down between their bodies at the massive erection Asami was sporting beneath his black boxers.

“What about you?”

He hugged the slender boy tight. “I’ll be alright, I’m just happy you’re happy.”

“I’d be happier if you were satisfied too….”

Asami paused for a moment. Did he dare? He knew it was too much to expect. Too much to hope for. And yet, this boy made him feel like he could reach for the stars. He decided to just go for it…..

“Do you trust me?

The boy nodded without hesitation, making Asami's heart clench in his chest, for the thousandth time that night.

"Will you lay on your stomach for me then?”

Kito rolled over obediently onto his stomach and looked curiously as Asami over his shoulder. Asami grinned wide. God this boy….so fucking perfect. He moved over him and caressed Kito’s back, massaged his neck and arms. Where his hands trailed, his lips and tongue followed. He stroked that warm, smooth skin following his spine down to his ass, spreading his legs gently with both hands. Asami stroked and kissed him before licking up one globe and down the other. He tasted like sweat and cotton candy and hope and laughter and limitless possibility. He carefully stroked Kito’s crack with his fingers, brushing over his delicate rosebud over and over again, carefully, gently, so as not to scare him. Kito liked it though and started to moan against the bedcovers. Asami took that as a sign that his tongue should replace his fingers. He slid down and tongued the flesh between Kito’s cock and balls, rubbed and stroked his trembling inner thighs.

He lifted him up with his large hands locked around Kito’s narrow hips, holding him firmly in place and moved his tongue down to his balls, up across his taint and finally lathed it up his crack, until he reached the perfect pink opening of Kito’s perfect little body. He moved his tongue in slow circles around his hole until it began to relax and soften. Kito twitched and groaned against the pillow he was clutching. As Asami licked him, he started to open and as soon as he could, Asami’s tongue delved inside, his lips sucked on the surrounding skin and bit gently on the outside. Kito moaned and started to beg…..but Asami wanted to make sure he knew what he was asking for, so he stopped for a moment.

“Kito do you know what I want to do to you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yea…”

“Stop me if it hurts baby.”

“Ok.” He looked over his slender shoulder, his lovely blue eyes shining with innocent trust and wanton lust. At that moment, Asami landed at the bottom of the abyss. There was nowhere left to fall. There would never be anyone else for him. Never.

He pulled the lube from the bedside table and slicked his finger with it. He stuck carefully one against Kito’s tight little pucker and pushed slightly, slipping it in to the knuckle and moving it in and out. Kito jumped and flinched a little, but he pushed back against it, his back arching. Asami could tell he liked it and continued to stroke him with his fingers, searching for his prostate until he found it, rubbing the little nub inside the boy’s tight body. Kito groaned and whined deep in his throat. Asami could see his erection, swelling between the boy’s legs. God, it was like he was made for this. Made especially for Asami. It still boggled him that he had honestly thought he was straight, all these years. But he had never felt like this with a woman. Never. Then again, what he and this boy had seemed to go beyond simple labels like straight or gay. He had been so blind. Living in a box, a prison of rules and responsibilities. Walking along his designated path with blinders on. Until this beautiful, crazy little blond had freed him, opened up his world. His perfect green little M&M, that he was going to eat all up tonight. He continued to prepare the delicate opening of Kito’s fragile body until he was quivering and begging, his pink hole gaping open slightly now, sucking Asami’s fingers in.

Finally he got on his knees between Kito’s spread thighs and placed the head of his fat cock to Kito’s reddened little hole and gently pushed. He was relaxed and his sphincter parted instantly. He let it slide in just a little, but then gasped and tensed up a little. Asami slowly fucked him with just an inch of his cock; just until he could tell it started to feel good, then two inches, then three. Finally he was using the entire twelve inches of his thick veiny manhood, watching it disappear between those smooth white globes of flesh. Experiencing sex as if it was his first time too, all the wonder and the surprise of it. Which was crazy, because Asami had participated in every depraved, debauched sex act there was. But he had never been as turned on as he was tonight by this virgin boy. His hands were all over that lithe body beneath him, touching and kissing it all over. Kito was crying and screaming out, coming all over Asami’s finger where they gripped his straining flesh underneath his hips.

He slowed and allowed the blond to rest for a moment. His rhythm changing, he would slowly slide out and then quickly thrust and pound his hips back in, drawing it out as long as possible. He want to make the boy cum, just once more.

He laid more fully on Kito’s back, their legs intertwined, stroking slowly inside him, back and forth, rocking on his elbows. Muscles bulging in his back and shoulders. Short strokes led way to long ones as the boy’s pleasured cries rose in intensity. He was so tight and warm. He started to squeeze Asami with his internal muscles. They were both starting to sweat and move in rhythm together. Oh god, he felt so good. Kito bucked against him, moved with him, urging him on. His cries were feral, animalistic and Asami’s own moans matched his as he began to lose himself in the pleasure. He slowed down, trying to draw out the heady sensations, make this incredible feeling last forever. He would pull almost out and let those tight muscles suck his cock back in. Asami could feel his orgasm approaching and knew it would be over soon, thrusting into Kito deeply, making sure to press against that spot in the front of his rectum, once, twice, and then felt Kito convulse, his sphincter clamping down as he found his release, milking Asami’s thick cock for all he was worth. Asami jetted cum into that warm, welcoming body. He thrust into the slender blond one last time, who was still moaning with each spasm as he continue to spurt onto the sheets.

It took everything Asami had not to collapse on top of him, crush him into the bed. Instead he kissed his smooth shoulder and rubbed his arms. He was completely limp and Asami wasn’t sure if he was even conscious anymore. He nuzzled the back of his neck, pressing a firm kiss to it and moved to pull out of him. Suddenly Kito reached behind and grabbed his hip with one hand, silently asking him to stay. Asami felt his heart expand in his chest, kissing his delicate shoulder  
blade and settling back into him. He wrapped his arms around Kito’s chest, burying his face in the boy’s back, breathing in his perfect scent. Rolling them to their sides with the little strength he had left, wrapping his arms and legs around Kito. Falling asleep satiated and satisfied, locked inside his perfect, perfect lover. It was a feeling Asami Ryuichi had never experienced before in his lonely life. The complete and utter peace of being exactly where he wanted to be. Of having everything he wanted right there in his arms. What he hadn't known until tonight, that he needed.

Kito was sleeping soundly, snoring softly when Asami murmured sleepily, halfway between waking and dreaming, three words he had never said to anyone in his entire life.

"I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito woke to a growing sense of fullness and pressure. It wasn’t bad…just strange. He wriggled his hips a little and the sensation grew. As if something was growing and expanding inside him. Inside his bottom, his slightly sore bottom. Oh. OH!….He came awake with a start, he was held tightly in big muscular arms. One slightly hairy, very heavy thigh thrown over both of his legs. He could hardly move. He blinked, confused for a moment before noticing the green balloon rolling along the floor in front of him, bouncing as the A/C kicked on, bringing back all the memories of the previous night.

He had lost his virginity…to a man! And then they had fallen asleep, the man’s long penis still inside him. Apparently they had both been so worn out, neither had moved all night long. And now…. the man had morning wood. INSIDE Akihito.

Akihito slowly pulled himself off of the man’s erection, helpless against the shivers of pleasure the sweet friction caused. It felt so good. Finally…finally it popped out of him, with the wet shlopping sound of suction breaking. His hole was tender, but still, he kind of wanted to push back on it again, fill that emptiness…but no. No. He twisted carefully, rolling over so he could look at his sleeping companion. He was just as handsome as Aki remembered. His raven hair falling over his strong brow, that strong jaw and chiseled features. And when he opened his eyes, Akihito knew they would be a stunning amber gold. Beautiful. Could men BE beautiful? Before he met this man, he would have said no. But HE certainly was. It didn’t detract in anyway from his masculinity. He was simultaneously the most beautiful and most masculine man Akihito had ever met. And so freaking cool....they had had so much fun together last night.

Aki felt a little embarrassed, he knew he turned into a total goofball when he was drunk. He didn’t quite remember everything he had did and said the night before, but he knew a lot of it was probably completely insane. Like calling the guy an M&M. Hell, he had called him that all night, hadn’t even gotten his REAL name. Good lord….He had slept with a MAN, on top of that, he didn’t even know his name! Those two facts should have bothered him more than they did. But somehow, it all felt right. He felt like he had known the man his whole life. He had felt that way almost from the moment he had met him.

Akihito’s stomach growled noisily. He was hungry. He bet when the man woke up, he would be hungry too. Unlike Aki, he hadn’t eaten a thing at the carnival. He looked like the type who liked coffee. Akihito loved coffee. And it was always nice to wake up to a freshbrewed cup. Akihito decided to get them some, slowly extricating himself from the long, muscular arms and dressing quietly. His eyes kept flicking back to the man’s face. He had never thought himself a romantic. Certainly not the ‘love at first sight’ type. But, it really felt like that’s what this WAS. Love.

He gave into an impulse and leaned over and kissed the man’s forehead.

He left the hotel room, grinning like a fool the whole way down. He actually knew exactly where he was. His childhood home was walking distance. There was a coffee shop between the hotel and there. It was his favorite place to get coffee. They had a dry roast that was to die for. He smiled the whole way there, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the city around him, his head in the clouds remembering the night before. It wasn’t until he got nearly to the front of the line that he remembered he had lost his wallet. For a moment, he was crestfallen, dismayed that he wouldn’t have hot coffee and a fresh pastry to surprise the man with when he woke up….but then he remembered. Sober Akihito was good at anticipating Drunk Akihito’s idiocy. He kicked off his left shoe and looked under the sole, ignoring the stares from some of the stiff looking business people around him. Yes! He grinned, he had stuck some money under it. After the last time Drunk Akihito had lost his wallet, Sober Aki had started keeping enough cab fair to get home in his left shoe. He hopped to the register while attempting to replace his shoe and ordered two of his

favorite roast, as well as a few doughnuts. They had frosted ones, with sprinkles. Perfect. He grabbed a handful of sugar and creamer while he waited, he liked a LOT in his coffee but for some reason he was pretty sure M&M would like his black. Either way he was prepared.

A bounce in his step, he held a cup of coffee in each hand, carrying the bag of doughnuts in his teeth, humming to himself. Somehow, the sky seemed bluer, the sun seemed brighter….it felt like his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. He couldn’t wait to get back…WHOA.

He had nearly stepped right in front of a street cleaner. Shit, that was a close one. He stumbled backwards as the filthy water sprayed up behind it, soaking the hem of his pants and his shoes. The next thing he knew, something crashed into him and he was flying in the air, the dark coffee making a wide arc against the sky, the bag of doughnuts flying up. The one with the sprinkles crossing in front of the early morning sun. It was the last thing Takaba Akihito ever saw.

Aki's head landed first, snapping back against the pavement with a loud crack, fracturing the back of his skull.

-

Asami came awake with a start. He thought he heard something crashing outside the hotel room window…..A loud clattering sound.... The noise was immediately forgotten as he realized he was alone. He scrambled up off the bed. No. NO. NO! Where was Kito? He couldn’t have left. He wouldn’t have……He searched the room frantically in disbelief, running to the bathroom and throwing the door open.

He was gone. Asami was alone.

An overwhelming feeling of despair and loneliness surged inside him. His heart felt like someone had ripped a hole in it. It hurt. Throbbed. Fiercely. He thought what they had was special. The electric connection between them. That the boy felt the same way. How could he have just left? No note, no phone number. No goodbye. Asami sat on the side of the bed, slumped, his sad eyes watching the little green balloon, that sat deflated in the corner. All that was left of their magical night.

Tabaka Kito. His perfect, beautiful boy. Why had he left? Was he scared? That must have been it. The young boy had woken up, with a strange man draped on top of him. A man he hardly knew. Reality had sunk in and he had been frightened. He probably panicked and ran away without thinking. That’s what had happened. He was so young. It was understandable. Homosexuality was a big taboo. Asami was twenty eight and couldn’t scarcely believe it, how much more overwhelming must the realization have been for a teenager at least 10 years younger than him, maybe more? Shit! He didn’t even know Kito’s age.... he looked so young, what if he was underage? Fuck. Asami grabbed his head in his hands, imagining the kid in a school boy uniform,

Asami confronting his angry parents.

Well fuck, if he had to, he would. Whatever it took. He would wait as long as he had to. Asami rose to his feet with determination etched on his strong features, dressing quickly and thrusting his arms into his crumpled suit coat. He grabbed the little green balloon on impulse, squeezing the rest of the air out of it and tucking into his pocket. His only connection to Kito. A memento.

Sliding his his platinum card across the counter, Asami was lost in thought while he checked out. Tabaka Kito. It was an incredibly unusual name. And if he couldn’t track him down with that, there weren’t that many high schools around here. He would check them all if it came down to it.

He strode purposefully down the sidewalk, slowing as he noticed a crowd of people on the corner and an ambulance. They were just sliding the stretcher into it, all he saw of the victim was a pair of little white socked feet. He wondered where the shoes were and glanced at the scene of the accident. There was a bicycle on its side, the front wheel still spinning slightly. It was a bike courier, the sign on the side clearly visible. The courier was in his uniform, talking to a police officer, his hands running through his hair in agitation. He must have hit someone. The way those guys raced around on the sidewalks and streets, it was a miracle they didn’t nail more pedestrians than they did. More than once a bike courier had whizzed by Asami, just inches from hitting him. He hoped whoever he had hit would be alright. It looked pretty serious though. He could see it written on the faces of the EMTS. In the way they hustled, jumping in, pulling away at full speed with their lights and siren blaring. Asami crossed the street and absently watched the ambulance disappear in the distance, lost in thought, his mind still on the events of last night. The missing blond boy. Where in the world could he have gone?

-

Asami never found him. Every lead he chased was a dead end. It was like Kito had been a ghost that materialized on the bridge that night. He wasn’t a religious man but there were times he wondered if the beautiful blond had been an angel. Nobody could be that perfect. And nobody could disappear that completely, without a trace.

In every other way though, from that night on, his life turned around. He learned the lessons Kito taught him and applied them to every part of his life. Colored outside the lines. Always, ALWAYS did the unexpected. Changed colors as he wished. From brown to green to red. He threw away the rule book. There were no rules in business, no matter what his father had taught

him. It wasn’t his father’s world anymore. Those with money and power made their own rules. He realized he had been a fool, reporting the shady investors to the police, expecting the corrupt officials to bring them to justice. The only justice in this world was what Asami took for himself. He stood on his own, joined forces with the local yakuza, trading his influence and the use of trade routes for revenge served cold on the men who had tried to cheat him out of everything. In the end, they all died, signing everything back over to Asami who returned every stolen dime. He even ended up living on one of the investor’s penthouses. It had a secret room, not that it did the man much good. The yakuzas helped Asami torture and kill him inside the very soundproof chamber he had built in to protect himself. Yes, he learned to navigate both the business world and the underground with ease and ruthlessness. Sion industries boomed, growing quickly into one of the most powerful and profitable companies in the world, thanks to the mix of legal and illegal activities of its brilliant, talented CEO. Three short years later, he had risen to the top, held the politicians, police and the yakuza in his pocket alike. He played them all, pulling the strings behind the scenes. No one pulled Asami Ryuichi’s strings. No one but the invisible hand tied to the green balloon.

Occasionally Asami would take the empty rubber balloon out of his desk drawer and rub his fingers over end of the long string, the spot that had touched Kito’s smooth flesh, where it had been tied around that delicate wrist. He kept the carnival tickets in his wallet, in the front pocket where he could see them. He would draw them out and hold them, looking at them and remembering….he did it so often the cheap paper began to crumble and then he framed them. It was the only picture frame in his office, two cheap little carnival tickets that surprised everyone who saw them. Presidents of companies and countries alike looked at them and wondered what they were doing in the slick penthouse office of the kingpin of Tokyo.

Sometimes, when the loneliness and longing became more than he could bear, he would buy a pack of M&Ms and pour the little chocolates out over his desk, picking out the green ones and throwing the rest away. He would tuck them in the pocket of his Armani suit and dismiss his security team. He would walking slowly and eat them one by one. He would buy a ticket to the all night carnival and walk through it, savoring the sights and sounds that took him back in time. He never got on any of the rides, but he watched the children, and especially the highschoolers after they shed their ‘too old for this’ attitudes. The radiant joy and happiness on their faces that reminded him so much of his lost lover. He would buy a green balloon and walk down to the river, stand on the bridge in the same spot he had stood so long ago. Leaning on the railing, looking out over the dark water. Where things could have ended so differently for him, if it hadn’t been for the chance meeting that changed his life. The kid with the crazy hair who had stolen his heart. He would let go of the balloon and watch it disappear into the night sky. Knowing in his heart that he would give it all up tomorrow. His company and all his billions, if only he could turn around and see Kito standing there, just one more time.  
-


	6. Chapter 6

_Present_

Asami nodded his head, listening intently to his right hand man; Kirishima Kei. He was briefing him about the upcoming meeting. It was a complicated acquisition, with lots of moving parts. The old man was also extremely difficult to deal with. He had significant sentimental attachment to his failing company. Asami had done most of the negotiations with his son, who was much more reasonable and understood that selling the company was their only option. Today they would iron out the final contract price for the acquisition…er, merger. It was important to call it a merger in front of the old man. At least until the ink was dry on the contracts….Every eye was on him as the large, broad shouldered man in the three piece suit walked confidently through the lobby of the Sion building. His building. He was followed by his usual entourage of secretaries and security. He looked across the lobby with pride, it was the entrance to his kingdom, intimidating and awe- inspiring. As it should be. He blinked then, staring intently towards the elevators.

He thought he had gotten past chasing after random blond boys. Seeing Kito in strangers. But that bouncey way the kid walked. That petite little body. That wild hair. Looked like the owner had recently had his finger in an electrical outlet..... Asami knew it was ridiculous, after all this time, but he couldn’t help himself. The urge was just too strong to resist this time. He needed to see his face, needed to be sure….

He stepped away from the group of suits that followed him and began to walk quickly across the lobby, breaking into a run as the fluffy blond head disappeared inside the elevator.

“Asami-san!!? Where are you going?”

His faithful secretary who cried out after him, but Asami didn’t answer. His only thought was to get there, before the steel doors closed and he lost sight of him.

“You!” He cried out, trying to catch the boy’s attention, get him to hold the elevator

Asami thrust his broad shoulder between the doors, wedging them open with his body before they could close. He nearly missed it. He drew a deep breath, his senses coming back to him a little. He knew how crazy he must look to everyone watching, to the poor kid in the elevator. Lifting his gaze, a little embarrassed, Asami was prepared to apologize….

His heart dropped to his feet, his knees buckling as he caught himself on the wall. His large hand braced on the wall over that precious blond head as he gaped at the face that had haunted his dreams for so long. Wide, innocent blue eyes gazed up at him in confusion. A hint of a wrinkle between the delicate brows. His cute little upturned nose. Those perfect pink lips. Pouting, open slightly in a little O of surprise. The most beautiful delicate features in the whole world. The most beautiful face he had ever seen.

“Oh my God.”

His hands closed around the boy’s delicate shoulders. He was never going to let him go this time. Asami’s brilliant brain came to a screeching halt and his mouth opened in a torrent of verbal diarrhea as he stumbled for the right words to say

“Its you, it really is you. I can’t believe.....Do you have any idea, how long I have been looking for you?”

The boy’s lovely eyes filled with more confusion. Shit. He hadn’t meant for that to sound so accusatory. What should he say? The boy’s mouth opened a little further. The next words that came out of Asami’s mouth were as much directed at himself as to Kito.

“Don’t. Don’t say one word. Just...fuck....” There was nothing to say, only THIS.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, drawing him in closely, pressing his body against him. One hand around his tiny waist, the other clutching the back of his elegant neck, supporting Kito’s head and also preventing any retreat. He captured that pretty little mouth under his own, gently coaxing those gorgeous lips open. Three years of love and longing in the kiss. His need, his hunger, his utter exhilaration. He began to press against him more insistently, his large warm hand caressing the back of his neck, tracing the soft skin with his palms. Feeling the innocent shiver his touched caused. He used his thumb to press down on Kito’s chin, forcing his mouth to open slightly. The boy yielded so sweetly and Asami plundered his mouth with exhilaration, slipping his tongue inside that hot cavern. Groaning in arousal when Kito began to respond, stroking it, and sucking on it. He was squirmed a little in Asami’s arms, like he was trying to get away, but the older man wasn’t having any of that. He grunted and trapped the boy between the wall and his much larger frame. There was no escape for him, not again. Not ever. The sooner he came to grips with that the better. His mouth covered the boy’s lips hungrily again and again, sucking on them, biting and kissing them. Plunging his hands into that unruly blonde hair, pulling and tugging on it. Forcing him even closer, pressing their mouths together.

The ding of the elevator startled them both.

The doors sliding open, curious eyes peeking in. He glanced over, annoyed. Asami’s stormy expression was more than enough to keep his employees from entering. He was a good boss, but nobody crossed Asami Ryuichi. No one would dare. He hit the overhead button, keying in the code that would bypass the rest of the floors and take them straight to the penthouse office. Advantages of being the CEO. The doors quickly slide shut. His eyes were glowing with triumph when he turned back to the boy held captive in his arms. Devouring him with his eyes. It was obvious the boy was as affected as he was. Kito’s eyes were glazed with arousal, they seemed almost unfocused. His cheeks flushed. He was tugging on Asami’s suit coat looking up at him earnestly.

“Excuse me sir, please I…mmmmph!”

He was saying something but Asami’s brain was past the point of processing words. He grabbed the boy’s head in his hands again, pressing his mouth open with his thumbs and taking right back up where he left off. Stroking that hot welcoming cavern, becoming more and more aroused with each soft sigh, each aroused moan. God. Only this boy, only Kito could affect him this way. The electricity pulsing between their bodies was insane….he was throbbing. As soon as the elevator came to a stop, he lifted the slight form off the ground, cradling the boy in his arms, clutching his prize tightly.

Kito threw his arms around Asami’s neck and held on for dear life. His entire body trembling. Asami was exhilarated by the way his boy was clinging to him, carrying him quickly into his office, past the slew of gaping secretaries. He cried out as Asami dropped down on the couch, with the boy in his lap, covering his sweet lips again. His trembling was growing worse and worse. A thread of doubt twisted its way through Asami’s clouded mind. Something…something was off. About the way he pushed against Asami and whimpered, the way he trembled. He pulled back, studying Kito’s beautiful face, letting him scramble away to the other side of the couch for a moment.....Because the tears that streamed down his lovely face, the fear written on it stabbed him in the heart…

“Please….please where have you taken me? Who are you?”

Who was he?!!! Kito knew him, he KNEW him. Better than anyone else in the entire world. How could he ask that question? How? His eyes were filled with tears, his eyes not quite focused on Asami’s face. He probably hadn’t seen him well enough, he had moved too fast in the elevator. Frightened him, because Kito just hadn’t recognized him. He took that small precious face in both of his large hands, cupping it gently. He leaned down, making sure his face was right in front of Kito’s so he could see it.

“Kito, baby, it’s me. Don’t you recognize me?”

He pulled back out of Asami’s grasp, roughly jerking his head away, crying out angrily, “My name’s not Kito and I don’t know you! Please take me BACK…..and please, oh please find my cane!”

His cane? What cane? Asami’s glanced down at his legs, seeing no obvious injury. And he had seen him, he walked just fine. And OF COURSE, his name was Kito…it was him, it had to be him. Asami was sure it was him.

And yet...Kito still hadn’t made eye contact with him. Something was wrong, why was he acting like this? Why was he so frightened? Asami moved to the side, trying to make Kito look at him. If he would just LOOK at him, he would remember him. Kito couldn’t have forgotten his M&M, it simply wasn’t possible. He was right there, right in front of Kito. The boy was looking right at him and yet…..he seemed to be looking through him….. Asami moved again, coming closer, trying to FORCE the boy to make eye contact with him. Those teary blue eyes….they didn’t follow his movement at all. The pupils didn’t adjust to bring him in focus. The eyes just stared sightlessly forward. The boy gave no indication that he could even see him.….oh God no.

He mentioned a cane…. No.

No. NO.

Not Kito. Not his precious, vibrant boy. Not him. Not that, anything but that.

Those beautiful eyes that haunted his dreams. Those beautiful, gorgeous, stunning blue eyes, he remembered them so well….filled with life and laughter, innocence and humor…..Asami's heart froze in his chest as he stared into them…at the emptiness that stared back….

Because those same lovely blue eyes……. were now totally and completely blind.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
